


Une nuit sous les étoiles

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marathon Faradien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Qui-Gon Jinn contemple les étoiles de Tatooine en compagnie de Shmi Skywalker. /Marathon Faradien - Day 24/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une nuit sous les étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> Je shippe Qui-Gon et Shmi depuis des années déjà, mais je n'avais jamais trouvé l'occasion de faire un petit truc sur eux.

Qui-Gon et Shmi étaient immobiles, debout côte à côte, et contemplaient le ciel étoilé de Tatooine. Leurs mains, posées négligemment sur le balcon de pierre, se touchaient presque. La nuit était paisible, pas un son ne parvenait à leurs oreilles, hormis le bruissement lointain du désert. Les trois lunes éclairaient la scène, presque aussi brillantes qu'un soleil.

Le Jedi tourna la tête vers sa compagne. Les étoiles se reflétaient dans ses yeux sombres. Il contempla ce spectacle pendant quelques instants, avant de détourner la tête lorsque Shmi fit pivoter la sienne vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

Qui-Gon admirait cette femme. Esclave et mère célibataire, elle avait pourtant su inculquer à son fils de bonnes valeurs... et n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier le peu qu'elle possédait pour son bonheur. Shmi avait un grand cœur et un courage, une ténacité qui forçait le respect, même celui du vieux Jedi aguerri qu'il était.

**Author's Note:**

> C'était sobre, un peu comme la relation qu'ils ont dans l'épisode I.
> 
> Je suis pas tout à fait sûre de la qualité de ce texte, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)


End file.
